


They Need A Gayer Ending

by RoseBud1218 (orphan_account)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RoseBud1218
Summary: A two shot about your belovid





	1. No One Really Knows How We Got Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like January, but found it and decided to post it. I would like to think I've improved since January, but I also hope you enjoy this!

Evie's P.O.V

 _Of course I left all of this sewing to do the week before cotillion._ Evie thought to herself as she sat at her sewing machine working on her second dress of twelve for the day. Evie was working on the sleeves of the dress when the sewing machine stopped. It just stopped.

Evie let go of the dress and looked at the machine. _Why are you like this?_ She got up and looked all over the machine to find the problem.

After five minutes of looking, Evie didn't find any problem. It was plugged into the wall, the tread wasn't jammed anywhere, everything was plugged in properly. Evie threw herself on to her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She put the heels of her palms on her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. _My sewing machine just burned out, I still have eleven dresses to go, and it's_ , Evie looked over at the clock on her night stand and let out another frustrated sigh _11:39am! I started working at six last night!_ Evie dropped her hands on to the bed and looked up at the ceiling again.

 _At this rate, I'll get the dresses done in a month!_ And that was the last thought Evie had before she fell asleep.

Carlos P.O.V.

"Come on, Jay! If your gonna play video games while I'm studying, at least turn the volume down! Some of us are trying to not fail!" Carlos yelled as he sat up on his bed and looked over at Jay who was playing his video game on the highest volume. Carlos watched Jay for a minute for a answer.

He didn't get one, Jay was so into his game that he didn't hear Carols. Carlos sighed as he grabbed his books. Of course, as I'm trying to study he plays video games. I'll just study in the girls room for the night. Carlos thought as he closed his door and walked the whole two feet to the girls dorm. _I wonder if the girls could hear Jay? Do they sound proof the rooms?_

Carlos knocked at the door waiting for an answer. After no response he knocked again. Still no response. Carlos sighed as he yelled just loud enough for them to hear, "Guys! It's me! I'm coming in!" He opened the door and started to apologize, "Sorry for coming in here guys, but Jay was being a douche and..." Carlos died off as he looked at Evie.

Evie was laying on her bed facing upward, her one hand was on her stomach and the other was above her head. Her hair was sprawled out all around her. She looked peaceful. Carlos chuckled as he saw that she was still in the clothes she was wearing last night.

Carlos set his books on the table next to Evie's sewing machine, when he notices it, the outlet is burned out. He unplugs the sewing machine and looks at all of Evie's sewing stuff spread around it. The sketchbook with half baked ideas, the thimble, pins everywhere, fabric all around, and countless more sewing stuff he can't name.

He looks back at Evie then at the mess again, connecting the pieces. _You gotta stop burning yourself out like this E._ Carlos goes and grabs the blanket from Mal's bed and covers Evie with it. Carlos, as quietly as he can, exits the room and goes and ponders on what to do. He goes to his room to talk to Jay about it.

Carlos enters the room to see that Jay is still playing the same video games as he was before he left. Carlos sighs and walks over to Jay, and sits next to him on the couch. "I need your help." Carlos says hoping to get Jay's attention. "Yeah, can it wait until after this level?" Jay asked not really paying attention to his boyfriend.

Carlos sighed again as he realized that Jay was only half listening. "Well, I don't know it's pretty urgent matter..." Carlos said. "Is it now?" Jay asked raising an eyebrow still not looking at Carlos. "It's Evie, she passed out and I don't know what to do." Carlos mumbled back. The words 'Game Over' appeared on the screen as Jay turned to face Carlos.

"I would get Mal, because she's dealt with this before." Jay said seriously. "Thanks, Jay!" Carlos said as he kissed Jay on the cheek and got up to leave.

Jay ran after Carlos and placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around. "You missed." Jay said as he leaned in to steal a kiss, but Carlos had other plans as he slid out of Jay's grasp. Jay had a 'wtf' look on his face with his arms open wide watching Carlos open the door. Carlos saw this and smirked.

"I have to get Mal, and plus you were being a douche." Carlos stated and closed the door not waiting for Jay to respond.

Carlos found Mal reading her spell book under a tree. "Mal!" Carlos called out to her. Mal's head shot up at the sound of her name being called. She turned pale when she saw Carlos. "It's Evie, I found her passed out and-" and Mal was already up and gathering her things.

"How long Carlos?!" Mal shouted as she ran towards Carlos, grabbing his shoulders trying to get a handle on the situation. "I don't know! I found her passed only a couple of minutes ago and Jay said to come and get you!" Carlos yelled back, raising his hands up in a non threatening position.

Mal nodded and ran towards, Mals and Evie's dorm, leaving Carlos behind.

Mal P.O.V

 _Of course she did this now._ Mal thought as she got to the door. She took a minute to compose herself, preparing herself for the worse. Mall opened up her door slowly looking at the damage. Evie sleeping on her bed, curled up with Mal's covers, Carlos's book's next to Evie's mess of sewing stuff, and the half baked projects everywhere.

Mal looked over at Evie remembering when this happened on the Isle. She would disappear for hours sometimes days at a time, engrossing herself in projects forgetting basic human needs like sleep or food.

Mal sat next to Evie running her fingers through her hair. Evie stirred at this. She rolled over facing Mal trying to wack her hand away. Mal laughed at Evie's sleep ta-ticks, waking up Evie fully.

"Hey," Mal whispered as Evie got a bearing of her surroundings, snuggling into Mal's blanket. "Comfy, leave me peasant." Evie mumbled trying to go back to sleep. Mal laughed again as Evie rolled over.

Mal slowly lifted up the covers and cuddled with Evie. Evie rolled over and snuggled into Mal's chest, wrapping her arms around Mal's waist. Mal blushed at this, but it quickly wore off as she wrapped her arms around Evie, bringing her closer.

Mal slowly drifted off to sleep with Evie leaving the problem of sewing to when they woke up.


	2. Thing Historians Are Going to Pretend Aren't Gay

3rd P.O.V

Carlos shook his head as he watched Mal run off to check on her girlfriend. He went back up to his room, giving up on being able to study any time soon. "Jay I'm back!" Carlos yelled a he opened that door to find that Jay was still playing his video game. "Of course." Carlos mumbled as he walked in front of the tv.

"Carlos, I love you and all, but I've been on the level for almost 2 hours. If you could please move." Jay said trying to look around Carlos. "What's in it for me?" Carlos said as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Not getting pounded into the bed for that stunt you pulled earlier." Jay stated, making eye contact with Carlos. He got flustered at Jay's words, and looked away. Carlos came and sat down next to Jay, not daring to look at him.

Jay continued (failing) playing his video game and Carlos watched for a while before he became impatient. "Are you just gonna sit here and ignore me?" Carlos asked as he looked away from the screen to look at Jay, waiting for a response. When one didn't come Carlos groaned. "Is that how we're gonna play this?" Turning his whole body to face him now.

Jay didn't respond again and kept playing his video game, smirking. Carlos watched Jay as he played, trying to figure out how to get Jay to stop ignoring him. "You know it's a shame," Carlos started, "I left you all hot and bothered, but all your doing is ignoring me." Carlos saw Jay hesitate then continue playing his game. Carlos smiled as he continued, "I'm not anywhere near how bothered you were earlier, I mean I'm hot, but your kinda going easy on me." Jay miss clicked on a combo, making him mess up and almost die, he still didn't acknowledge Carlos.

Carlos moved closer, leaning on Jay. "You sure you don't want to make it even?" Carlos whispered, watching Jay freeze. "Come on Jay, I know you want to..." Carlos trailed off as Jay messed up on another combo and got killed this time. Jay placed his controller on the table and finally looked over at Carlos.

Carlos smirked as he saw the effect he had on Jay: his pupils were darkened, he was clenching his hands trying to hold back, and his eyes were trailing all over Carlos. "Come on Jay, stop holding back." Carlos whispered as he leaned forward, so his he was almost kissing Jay, teasing him even more. Carlos looked down to Jay's lips then back up to his eyes.

Carlos could see that Jay was using up all his will power trying not to give in. Carlos smirked as saw that he was about to break. "You know you want to Jay." He mumbled as he leaned forward a little to climb into Jays lap, wrapping his arms around Jay's neck, and placing his legs on either side of Jay. Jay's arms immediately went to his hips.

"Stop C," Jay mumbled, not meeting his eyes. Carlos smirked at this. "Stop before one of us does something we'll regret." Carlos's smirk widened as he realized what Jay meant. Carlos took his hands and lifted Jay's head so they were eye to eye. "Jay, I know what I'm doing." Carlos looked down then back up, "And judging by the tent in your pants," Carlos grinded his hips against Jay's making Jay moan. "I think you want to continue." Carlos placed his hands back on Jay's neck and waited for Jay to do something.

They sat there for a minute letting the sexual tension in the air get so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Then, something clicked in Carlos's mind. "Jay, do you want to not have sex right now? Because if that's the case-" "No!" Jay said, his grip tightening on Carlos's hips. "I wanted to compose myself so that way I didn't hurt you, and so I could think a little bit more clearly." Carlos smiled as he realized that even as they were about to have sex, Jay still was looking out for him.

Carlos grinded his hips against Jay again, and kissed him with a burning passion. Jay held Carlos's hips in place, fearing that if he let Carlos continue this would be over way to early. Jay kissed back with the same burning passion.

Carlos pulled on Jay's hair, making Jay gasp, so he could deepen the kiss. Jay pulled away from Carlos, taking in some need air. As they both recovered Jay, mumbled, "Bed?" Carlos nodded and started to get off of Jay, as Jay stood up and made Carlos wrap his legs around him.

They were at eye level with each other now. Jay kissed Carlos as he set Carlos down on the bed, getting on top of him. Jay leaned down and kissed Carlos's neck, sucking on his sweet spot when he found it. Carlos moaned as Jay did this arching his back and threading his fingers back into Jay's hair.

Jay pulled up to to at Carlos as he tugged on his shirt. That's when they heard a moan. Carlos looked confused and so did Jay. Neither of them opened their mouths. "Oh God! Don't stop!" They heard from the next room over. Carlos and Jay blushed even more, "Guess we're not the only ones doing it." Jay mumbled leaning in to kiss Carlos. "Evie!" They both jumped away from each other as they realized what was going on.

"Are Mal and Evie...?" Carlos trailed off pointing to the room behind him. "Yup." Jay responded looking at the room. "This just got awkward." Carlos said sitting up. "We still gonna..." Jay asked looking at both of their problems. "I'm not in the mood anymore." Carlos said looking down at his hands. "Me too. Don't get me wrong, I wanna do it with you, just, that." Jay said pointing to the room where Mal and Evie are in.

"Do you wanna watch a movie then?" Carlos said looking over at the still on tv. "Please." Jay answered as he slid off the bed.

~Time Skip Brought to You By The Fact That I Backed Out of Writing Smut~

It was the next morning, Jay and Carlos were at their table for breakfast talking about the movie they watched last night. They stopped when Mal and Evie sat with them. They weren't looking at each other as they ate. "You know the walls aren't soundproof." Jay said nonchalantly as he bit into a strawberry.

Mal went white and pulled up her leather jacket more. Evie smirked as she pointed her fork at them. "I was about to say the same thing." Evie bit into her egg, as she finished. Carlos went pale now.

"Hey guys. Why do Carlos and Mal look like their about to collapse?" Ben said as he sat with them. "Long story." Jay and Evie said.


End file.
